1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system in which an information terminal device and an image processing device transmit and receive image data by wireless communication. More specifically, the present invention relates to: an image processing system capable of simplifying operation of a user and reducing operation time; an image receiving device and image processing device configuring the image processing system; and an image processing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable information terminal devices, so-called smartphones, have widely been used. Such an information terminal device is highly convenient, since it is able to have various functions just for a user by adding different applications to the functions of a camera, game, media player and the like.
Recently, in business enterprises and households, such techniques have been widespread that a portable information terminal device is connected via wireless communication to a local network connected with or without wire to a multifunction device and a personal computer, and transmits/receives information to/from the multifunction device or personal computer. Among them, users have demanded a function enabling an information terminal device with a camera function to transmit image data via wireless communication to a multifunction device and enabling the multifunction device to print out the image data without intermediary of an USB cable and a personal computer, or, to the contrary, a function enabling an information terminal device to receive image data obtained by scanning a printed material from a multifunction device.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-087878 discloses an invention in which setting data for the user of a device to be operated, such as a multifunction device, is stored in a storage unit of a portable communication device held by the user, the setting data is transmitted from the portable communication device to the device to be operated when the portable communication device approaches the device to be operated, and an operation screen for the user is displayed at the device to be operated.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-300480 discloses an invention in which a one-touch key for the user and an address book are temporarily displayed on the image processing device (MFP: Multi-Function Peripheral) connected to the same LAN when the user dragged and dropped a setting file into a setting screen in the Web browser on a client PC (Personal Computer) connected to LAN.